


Flowers

by GabesGurl



Series: Tumblr/Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Flowers<br/>Pairing: Spideytorch<br/>Notes: From this prompt on tumblr:<br/>“Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the "girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft” and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard" AU </p>
<p>Um…. Yeah reading this it will be obvious I love flowers… so enjoy lol</p>
<p>No Beta..... forgive my errors. Written in like 15 minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to do the rest of my Tumblr fics in series but each their own separate story instead of how I've been doing them in chapters.
> 
> If you have a request please find me on [Tumblr](http://thewhaleridingvulcan.tumblr.com)

Peter visited her every week. At first it had just been hard and he’d done it because he missed her so much. Sometimes he sat at her graveside and cried.

It had been a little over a year now though since she died and now he went not because he was breaking inside or to cry, although that did happen sometimes. It was because Gwen, for all her not being there, was still his confidant and he liked to tell her everything going on in the world.

It was also a bit strange the types of people you met when you hung out regularly at the cemetery. There was a really sweet lady who was there almost as often as he was and she always brought stuffed animals for her little girl that was buried there.

Peter always brought Gwen flowers, always, even if it was just a $2 rose from the local market. He made sure he had something to bring her.

Which is what lead him to his current predicament. He was completely broke, his last few dollars in change going towards bus fair and laundry. He stood staring at a house a few blocks from the cemetery. It was up on a slight hill and the yard was full of yard art. Everything from gazing balls, to windmills made out of spoons. Whoever lived there must be a welder because most of the stuff in that yard looked homemade. 

The art wasn’t why he stopped, well it wasn’t the only reason he stopped, it was the flowers. All colors and all types just laid out at his feet and he was blown away by it all. Truthfully he stopped by this house often, the owner had lights strung from a gazebo out to the side, and strings of lights lined the fence. There were even color changing solar lights all over the yard. He referred to it in his head as the pretty house. 

Peter sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, he shouldn’t, he couldn’t. Never in his life had he ever stolen anything and flowers were sacred. What kind of asshole would he be if he stole a flower?

He shook his head and started to walk on by but stopped again. He knew how upset he would be if someone took something he’d worked so hard on like this person obviously did.

At the same time, Gwen deserved flowers, and he was broke. He frowned and rubbed at his eyes. Ugh he just needed to do it and run. He stared down at a patch of gorgeous Larkspur and quickly reached for his Swiss army knife and cut the step towards the bottom.

He immediately felt so guilty but after glancing around making sure no one was watching he walked off to visit Gwen.

…

It started a bad habit, he didn’t do it often, but like once or twice a month usually towards the end of the month after he’d scrape together for bills. Peter would steal a flower to take to Gwen.

He always felt terrible, and he’d actually left money a few times after his thieving and once a potted rose which was actually his pride and joy and he’d been nurturing it for 2 years only taking what he could when he could so he didn’t take too much.

He stared down at the plant before him, a Bleeding Heart. He felt something heavy in his chest, Gwen loved Bleeding Hearts. She was the first one who’d ever taken the flower apart to tell him the love story gone wrong.

He crouched down, unknowing the someone was standing a few feet from him watching his every move. He reached out and gently, very gently plucked off one of the flowers.  
“A HA! It’s you!” Peter about jumped out of his skin when a hand clamped down on his wrist, barely keeping the fragile flower in the palm of his hand.

He turned and was met with a cool blue gaze, and he couldn’t stop himself from flinching. The guy was a little taller than him with floppy blond hair and gorgeous. Holy shit he was built too and Peter couldn’t stop himself from eyeing the guy up.

“I’ve been having flowers go missing for the last 2 months and I’ve been wondering what kind of brat was coming up here and taking them. For a while I thought it was just some kid stealing them for his mom but no whoever was taking them knew flowers.” Johnny watched as the man in front of him gulped and shuffled nervously, “Then the money showed up and that potted Neil Diamond Rose so then I wondered what kind of flower lover would steal someone else’s babies.”

Johnny was truly surprised, he’d been expecting some snot nosed kid or teen or maybe an older man. But this guy was his age and was really rather adorable and pretty. Oh… maybe it was a girlfriend? He watched as the guy rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Peter felt even worse now, and would never admit it out loud but his eyes might be burning a bit. How the fuck to explain this, he cleared his throat, “I’m really sorry, I’ve been trying to pay you back when I could. It’s just I’m in school and everything is so fucking expensive but I had to have the flowers.”

“Ohhhhh,” Johnny grinned, finally letting go of his wrist, “A girlfriend? Let me guess weekly dates? Well come on then! Get to it.”

Peter blinked and tilted his head a bit, what in the…?

“Get to what?”

Johnny grinned and reached down, very carefully breaking off one of the stems from the bleeding head, “To the date! I want to meet the lucky lady who’s got my flowers.”

Peter felt the blood drain from his face a bit. Was this guy serious? He shook his head a bit.

“No….I’m sorry….I’ll stop doing it and if you want I’ll stop even taking this route so I’ll stay away from your house? I only started coming this way because I liked the thing with the spoons.”

Johnny grinned brightly and held out his hand, “I’m Johnny Storm, flower thief and it’s nice to meet you but you aren’t getting out of introducing me to your lady.”

Peter sighed and shook the guy-Johnny’s, hand. “Peter Parker, but it’s really not what you think it is, man.”

Johnny ignored Peter, why the guy didn’t just admit it he’d never know. But he also had caught the way Peter liked his art so he couldn’t be too terrible.

“Lead the way Pete!” He said grandly, and linked their elbows.

Peter sighed and they began to make their way down the street. He wondered how offended Johnny would be when he realized where his flowers had really been going? Truthfully the guy seemed really nice, if not a goofball, definitely the jock sort of guy though.

They talked softly the entire way to the cemetery, Peter noticed that Johnny became subdued when they got to the gate.

Johnny felt like the air was knocked out of him when they got to the graveyard. He suddenly did not like the way this was going, it was one thing when he was teasing the other guy about a girlfriend. But… nothing happy here now.

Peter held the stem from the Bleeding Heart in his hand as he led Johnny to Gwen’s stone. He stopped and very gently went about cleaning the leaves and grass off her space. Then he took out the wilted roses from last time and put the Bleeding Heart in their place.

“Johnny this is Gwen, she was my….well my everything for a while. I like to bring her flowers and tell her about my life.” Peter was surprised when the blonde crouched down at the grave beside him, a hand tracing Gwen’s photo on the stone.

Johnny wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Peter and never let go, and had a feeling he’d be bringing Gwen flowers himself. 

“Hey Gwen, I’m Johnny and it’s an honor to meet you,” his voice was a bit rough and choked up.

Peter couldn’t help but smile a bit helplessly, “So Gwendy, you’d probably smack the hell out of me if you were here but I’ve kind of been snitching flowers from Johnny to bring to you sometimes. You should see his garden. It’s all kinds of epic.”

Johnny sat next to Peter, hand on his shoulder as the other man spilled his guts to a slab of granite and something in him was breaking for the other man. He wouldn’t let Peter come here alone ever again, he’d pick his prettiest flowers and bring them along.

Peter continued to tell Gwen about his week and about how Aunt May was doing and MJ and Harry. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a stone and placed it on the many stones that were taking up residence on her stone.

He stood and grinned a bit at Johnny, “See you next week Gwen.”

Johnny cut Peter off , “We’ll see you next week Gwen.” He grabbed Peter’s hand and began leading them off.

“Thanks Peter, if you had told me I would have brought flowers too.”

Peter stared at Johnny for a moment, “Did you mean it about coming next week?”

Johnny turned and did what he had wanted to do since they got to the cemetery, he wrapped Peter up in a tight hug.

“Sure did, we’ll pick her the best flowers in my garden too.” He kept an arm around Peter as they walked back to his place.

“Would you maybe want to come in for a bit?” 

Peter smiled at the blonde’s somewhat nervous question. He had the strangest feeling that Gwen was laughing at him.

“Sure, I’d like that Johnny.” He said softly and followed the young man inside, feeling lighter than he had in a long while.


End file.
